


Mucche d'Aprile

by darkrin



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Disturbi Alimentari Menzionati Qui e Là, Gen, Hints di Eleonora/Edoardo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Aprile è già un mese strano di suo, se poi ci aggiungi l'esame di maturità alle porte, Silvia che forse mangia un panino, Sana che vuole le foto delle mucche di Edoardo e Filippo che ha paura sia troppo presto diventa davvero un casino. / O anche: una normale mattina di studio a casa di Eleonora.





	Mucche d'Aprile

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per la M2 della terza settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week3/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). Era una fresca limpida giornata d’aprile e gli orologi segnavano l’una. (George Orwell, 1984)  
> \- Quello delle mucche e della fattoria è un headcanon mio e di Peggy ed è bellissimo ~~YOU'RE WELCOME per averlo condiviso anche con voi~~.  
> \- Quest'anno effettivamente pare che la modalità della maturità non siano ancora chiare o così mi avevano detto e lo so che le ragazze non dovrebbero maturarsi quest'anno, ma LICENZA POETICA okay ~~e tanto sicuro ci saranno incertezze sulla maturità anche quando toccherà a loro~~.  
> \- La storia non è stata betata. Ho provato a rivedere le sviste maggiori, ma potrebbero comunque esserci errori che mi sono sfuggiti. Sorry. /o\

 

Aprile è un mese strano, a metà tra l’inizio del quadrimestre e la fine della scuola, pieno di improvvise folate di vento che fanno entrare polvere e polline negli occhi, di piogge temporalesche e di giornate che _ao, rega, sembra estate, famo sega e annamo a Ostia!_ (- _A Luchi’, non di’ cazzate che ce sta compito de latino in prima. - - Che me pare un motivo in più pe’ annassene, Gio! -_ ). Lo è ancor di più, quando è un sabato di ponte e sei all’ultimo anno di liceo, quando ad attenderti a luglio c’è un esame di maturità le cui modalità non sono ancora state definite dal nuovo governo e un futuro che non hai ancora scelto.

Eva osserva le gocce che, burrascose, sbattono contro il vetro della sua finestra e poi scivolano giù, giù, fino agli infissi in alluminio che Eleonora le ha detto siano da rifare.

\- Meno sospiri, più studio. –

Il tono di Eleonora è giocoso, ma non per questo meno severo, quando la raggiunge dal letto su cui l’altra ragazza è stesa, circondata da libri e quaderni di appunti. Eva non ha idea di come faccia Eleonora a studiare a quel modo senza addormentarsi, ma forse è una cosa che viene insieme alla certezza di sapere cosa si vuole fare da grande. Cosa vuole fare una volta fuori da lì. O dal fatto che stanno studiando la Seconda Guerra Mondiale e a Eleonora piace la storia, soprattutto se moderna, soprattutto se ci sono colpevoli precisi e diritti delle minoranze da difendere – salvo poi ritrattare, se il colpevole preciso si chiama Edoardo, ha un ciuffo indegno di capelli in testa e una fattoria da qualche parte in Umbria.

Eva getta la testa all’indietro, sulla sedia su cui è acciambellata, e la guarda da sotto in su, con il sangue che le scivola lento verso la testa e le fa sentire il cranio pesante come una bisaccia piena.

\- Ho bisogno di una pausa – supplica.

Eleonora la scruta, come un medico davanti a un quadro clinico, prima di chiudere il libro che teneva tra le mani con uno schiocco secco, lasciando l’evidenziatore lilla a fare da segnalibro. Rotola con un’eleganza indegna giù dal letto e, una volta in piedi, si passa le mani sui pantaloni per liberarli da inesistenti grinze.

\- Caffè? – domanda.

Eva annuisce anche se aveva immaginato una pausa diversa, che non le facesse ritornare l’acidità di stomaco che le era appena passata.

\- E biscotti – aggiunge Eleonora con una risata, di fronte allo sguardo dell’amica.

\- E chiamiamo Sana per sentire a che punto è lei – Eva le urla dietro, lungo il corridoio lasciato in penombra dalla pioggia.

Sana, con le sue risposte secche, il suo: _forse dovrei studiare scienze politiche. Sai quanto si spaventerebbero tutti a vedermi in facoltà?_ , non è messa meglio di loro e la cosa è tristemente rincuorante.

\- Ho sentito Silvia questa mattina – afferma. – L’interrogazione di ieri non è andata bene, ma questa mattina ha mangiato fette biscottate e marmellata. –

La voce di Sana è severa come fosse stata scolpita nella roccia, anche attraverso il gracchiante vivavoce del telefono, ma si fa impercettibilmente più morbida quando parla della colazione di Silvia. È diventata quasi una tradizione, fra di loro, tenere il conto dei pasti, delle calorie, dei sorrisi di cui Silvia sembra riempirsi con sempre più facilità man mano che passano i mesi.

Il sorriso che aleggia sulle labbra di Eleonora si fa più profondo, più comprensivo.

\- Bene – mormora e c’è tutto un mondo, dietro quella parola.

Ci sono mesi di difficoltà e silenzi, di momenti passati a specchiarsi, a odiarsi e a sentirsi sporca. Eleonora si passa un braccio, quello in cui non stringe la tazzina di caffè, intorno al corpo.

La voce di Sana si ferma, per un istante, prima di schioccare su un altro argomento ed Eva ammira la sua capacità di leggere il momento anche a chilometri di distanza.

\- Hai ricevuto altre foto di mucche? – domanda.

Eva cerca di nascondere dietro il pacco di biscotti la risata che le sfugge dalle labbra. Eleonora le lancia un’occhiata torva, dall’altro lato del tavolo.

\- Lascia stare. Le ha mandato proprio oggi una foto di Guendalina – risponde Eva, prima che Eleonora possa dire qualsiasi cosa che le distolga dal fatto che Edoardo sta cercando di riconquistarla per l’ennesima volta, mandandole foto delle mucche che crescono, felici, nella fattoria dei suoi genitori in Umbria e a cui il ragazzo si dice legatissimo.

Quando era arrivata la prima foto – un selfie brutto di Edoardo con metà muso di una mucca con una coroncina di fiori in testa - ed Eleonora, interdetta, l’aveva mostrata alle amiche, Silvia aveva piegato il volto in una smorfia disgustata e aveva rischiato di far cadere il panino che, faticosamente, l’avevano convinta a mangiare _(- Almeno un morso, Silvia. – - È il tuo panino preferito. - - E soprattutto se lo fai, smetteranno di ammorbarci tutte. -_ ). E non era il modo giusto per affrontare la cosa, forse, ma avevano diciassette anni e avevano poche idee, ma tante buone intenzioni, tanta voglia di scuoterla da quel lento controllarsi e voler far diventare il suo corpo così magro da farlo sparire.

\- Se l’avessi saputo, avrebbe smesso di piacermi un sacco di tempo fa – aveva commentato Silvia, dopo aver ingoiato quell’insieme di pane e petto di tacchino.

Federica era stata la prima a scoppiare a ridere, piegandosi in avanti sul tavolo e rischiando di rovesciare sui loro piatti la caraffa d’acqua.

Sana, dall’altro capo della linea, schiocca la lingua piccata.

\- Cosa aspetti? Lo sai che devi inviarcele sulla chat di gruppo. È per questi premi che ci ammazziamo di studio – afferma.

Eleonora scuote il capo, mentre cerca di lanciare addosso a Eva un fazzoletto che precipita, aperto e spampanato, a metà del tavolo della cucina. Eva inarca un sopracciglio, con un sorriso divertito a piegarle le labbra.

_Traditrice_ , mima con la bocca.

\- Lo sai che Guendalina è la preferita di Fede – si giustifica Eva, senza sentirsi davvero colpevole di nulla.

\- Ragazze – le interrompe Filippo, varcando la soglia della stanza come un sultano, con indosso una vestaglia di seta dalla fantasia più graziosa e cacofonica che Eva abbia mai visto – e no, non lo sa neanche lei come sia possibile che le due cose vadano insieme.

Quando le vede, circondate da un paesaggio di tazzine sporche e briciole di biscotti, inarca un sopracciglio.

\- Pensavo fosse l’una – osserva. – Vi prego ditemi che è l’una o avrò perso il mio sonno di bellezza. –

Eva scoppia a ridere, Eleonora scuote il capo e la voce di Sana, rassegnata come certi deserti lo rassicura:

\- Tranquillo, Fili, sono loro che hanno sbagliato fuso. –

Il ragazzo esala un sospiro di sollievo e apre il frigo alla ricerca di: _qualcosa di consono da mangiare_ , mentre Eleonora e Sana riprendono a parlare di mucche e capitoli da studiare, delle foto che hanno pubblicato su instagram i ragazzi dal mare (- _Hai visto? Che idioti. - - Non siate invidiose perché loro sanno godersi la vita e voi no. - - Non fare lo splendido solo perché non sei in sessione, Fili. -_ ) ed Eva si lascia cullare dal loro brusio, mentre pensa che non sa che facoltà scegliere, non sa se rimanere a Roma o provare a spostarsi, non sa, semplicemente, cosa vuole fare nella vita, cosa vuole fare con quel _da grande_ che è già qui e chi se l’aspettava che sarebbe arrivato così presto?, ma sa da chi vuole essere accompagnata nello scoprirlo. Sa chi vuole portarsi dietro, quando lascerà questa casa stretta, brutta e fatiscente che è il liceo per andare chissà dove ed forse è già qualcosa

Forse, in realtà, è la cosa più importante.

 

Fuori dalle finestre, la pioggia scrosciante, che fino a mezz’ora prima aveva tentato di annegare la metro di Roma e i tombini pieni di polline e foglie, ha smesso di cadere e un pigro sole primaverile inizia a farsi strade tra le nubi. La luce che filtra dalle finestre illumina le pareti bianche del corridoio, creando dei rettangoli di luce, che non bastano per vedere ogni cosa con chiarezza, ma sono abbastanza per raggiungere la camera di Eleonora senza bisogno di accendere la luce.

 


End file.
